1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved closure for a container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a closure for a container having an opening sealed by a sheet member such as a foil or membrane seal.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottled beverages have long been a staple in the American household. In recent years, bottled water, sport drinks and other bottled beverages have increased in popularity. In fact, according to The Bottled Water Web(trademark), bottled water sales alone reached $1.4 billion in 1999 and are expected to grow at a compound annual rate of about 15% over the next five years.
Bottled water, sport drinks and other bottled beverages are often packaged in a container having a push-pull resealable closure spout. An exemplar closure having a resealable bottle cap with a push-pull spout is U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,876 to Crisci. These caps are generally characterized by having an orificed spout slidably moveable on a cylindrical tube. The tube has a plug at an open end. Linear motion of the spout relative to the tube alternatively causes the plug to seal or unseal the spout orifice. Effective sealing is achieved through interference of the plug with the internal diameter of the orifice. However, increasing this interference to improve sealing may lead to excessive opening and closing forces, since the linear motion involved limits mechanical advantage.
Often, known containers used in combination with the closures of the type disclosed by the Crisci ""876 patent include a foil or membrane seal to preserve freshness and otherwise prevent tampering with the contents of the container. Disadvantageously, a consumer must unscrew or otherwise remove the closure from the container, remove the foil or membrane seal and screw the closure back onto the container. Only then may the consumer access the contents of the container through the push-pull closure.
One known container/closure combination which allows a consumer to cut through a lid without removing the closure from the container is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,304 to Morel. The Morel ""304 patent discloses an obturating device for tubes, flasks and other containers, the opening and closing of which are controlled through rotation. Disadvantageously, the device disclosed by the Morel ""304 patent has a complex structure and is not designed for conventional containers for bottled beverages.
Yet another known container/closure combination is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,086 to Gross. The Gross ""085 patent discloses a container and closure with a non-rising rotatable housing, dispensing valve, and separate releasable internal shipping seal. Similar to the Morel device, the closure disclosed by the Gross ""085 patent is controlled through rotation. Disadvantageously, the closure disclosed by the Gross ""085 patent also has a complex structure and is not designed for conventional containers for bottled beverages.
What is needed is a closure for a container which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of known closures
In summary, one aspect of the present invention is directed to a closure for a container having a foil or membrane sealed opening. The closure includes a cap, a spout and a stem. The cap includes a cap top, a cap skirt depending from the cap top, an open sleeve and a stem guide. The cap skirt has an inwardly extending thread adapted to detachably engage the container. The open sleeve extends upwardly from the cap top. The stem guide extends along an internal surface of the sleeve. The spout rotatably engages the sleeve and includes a spout top having a central aperture, an outer spout skirt and an inner skirt. The outer skirt depends from the spout top radially outward of the sleeve and rotatably engages the sleeve. The inner spout skirt depends from the spout top radially within the sleeve. The stem includes a substantially cylindrical body positioned radially within the inner spout skirt, a plug for selectively sealing the central aperture, an outwardly extending spout-engaging thread, and an outwardly extending cap-engaging member. The spout engaging member engages the inner spout skirt such that the stem is adapted for helical motion with respect to the spout. The cap-engaging member engages the stem guide such that the stem is adapted for axial motion with respect to the cap upon rotation of the spout.
The stem guide of the cap comprises structure to restrict relative rotation between the cap and stem. In one embodiment, the stem guide of the cap includes a substantially vertically extending groove and the cap-engaging member of the stem includes a tab received in the groove.
In one embodiment the stem includes a downwardly extending piercing member adapted for piercing the foil or membrane of the container upon rotation of the spout relative to the cap.
Optionally, the cap includes a tamper-evident band frangibly connected to a bottom portion of the cap skirt that is adapted to detachably engage the container.
Optionally, the cap includes a rotation stop limiting rotation of the spout relative to the cap.
Optionally, the spout and/or stem includes structure to limit relative rotation between the spout and stem.
Optionally, the spout top includes a non-cylindrical outer wall that forms a gripping portion that facilitates gripping and rotation of the spout by a user.
Optionally, one of the cap and spout includes a tamper stop and the other of the cap and spout includes a removable tamper tab engaging the tamper stop, the tamper tab engaging the tamper stop and preventing substantial rotation of the spout relative to the cap until the tamper tab is removed.
In one embodiment, the sealing member includes an upper member and a lower member which encase a consumable material. The consumable material may be a tablet. The piercing structure may be adapted for piercing the sealing member and biasing the upper and lower members downwardly to facilitate the introduction of the tablet into the container upon rotation of the spout relative to the cap.
In one embodiment, the foil member includes an upper foil member and a lower foil member which encase a consumable material. The consumable material may be a tablet. The piercing structure may be adapted for piercing the sealing member and biasing the upper and lower members downwardly to facilitate the introduction of the tablet into the container upon rotation of the spout relative to the cap.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container closure having a rotatable spout and an axially movable stem for facilitating opening and closure of bottled substances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure for a resealable container having a foil or membrane sealed opening.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a closure for a bottled substance having a foil or membrane sealed opening that is capable of opening the sealed opening without first removing the closure from the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to permit increased interferences between sealing members by employing the mechanical advantage offered by helical structure in bringing dimensionally interfering surfaces into position.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.